Naoki Kawaguchi
|image = |name = |kanji =川口直樹 |romanji = Kawaguchi Naoki |race = Shinigami |birthday = September 2 |age = |gender = Male |height = 5 ft. 9 in. |weight = 142 lbs. |eyes = Brown |hair = Dark brown |blood type = O |unusual features = |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society |previous affiliation = |occupation = Royal Guard |previous occupation = Lieutenant (4th Division) |team = Ring of Two |previous team = 4th Division |partner = Unknown |base of operations = King's Dimension, Soul Society |previous partner = |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = Academy |status = Active |shikai = Mizumaihime |bankai = Not yet revealed }} Naoki Kawaguchi (川口 直樹; Kawaguchi Naoki) was a former 4th Division lieutenant that later was promoted to the Royal Guard. His skills in the medical field were so highly valued that Naoki had little trouble becoming a member of the Ring of Two, to be able to use his medical skills in the case that a member of the monarchy becomes ill or injured. Biography Naoki has been a lieutenant for a long time, even by shinigami standards. He was originally a typical shinigami combatant, but helplessly watching the deaths of his friends while on a training mission caused Naoki to begin studying the healing arts, in hopes of being able to prevent others from having to suffer from what he had to suffer. After seeing numerous instances where medical operating staff tire themselves out during outbursts of patients pouring in from high casualty missions, Naoki began researching the spiritual body to find a more energy efficient method of treating the wounded. This project was soon revealed to the public as acupuncture techniques. This impressed the royal family, producing the gateway for Naoki to become a member of the Royal Guard. Personality and traits For centuries, Naoki taught his followers that medics often find themselves torn in their duties: they had to leave behind the shinigami beyond saving to save themselves and the ones who were capable of being rescued. "Compassion is good for a medic, but too much compassion will get you, and your friends, killed." Naoki is difficult to surprise, both in and out of combat, though he does his best to address the situation presented to him. He has been often seen as the neutral ground in disputes, though Naoki never considered hearing out a hollow. Powers and abilities * [[Spiritual anatomy|'Master Spiritual Anatomical Specialist]]:' As the creator of the acupuncture techniques used by various individuals, Naoki's knowledge of the body is regarded as the most intimate of all of Soul Society, * Master Healer: Although Naoki's healing arts were previously mediocre, his ability to heal injuries grew beyond that of captain level while studying in the Royal Guard. With both traditional healing methods and his acupuncture techniques, Naoki can quickly and efficiently heal most wounds, including seemingly lethal ones. * Keen Intellect: Naoki can quickly detect and apply proper medical treatment in a patient with a quick glance. His intellect in the medical arts and of the spiritual bodies is great enough to tell that even elaborate corpses are fake. * Kidō Master: Not only is Naoki proficient in healing arts, he can also perform many powerful kidō. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Naoki is a powerful healer, his skill in the sword is far from lacking. His skill in kendō is of high caliber, in comparison to other practitioners. * Enhanced Endurance: Thanks to his ability to use acupuncture techniques on himself, Naoki can endure powerful strikes with minimal injuries. * Immerse Spiritual Pressure: As one of the finest shinigami that the Gotei 13 ever produced, Naoki has great spiritual power, almost comparable to that of the oldest members of the Seireitei. Zanpakutō The name of Naoki's zanpakuto is Mizumaihime (水舞姫; lit. "water dancer"). * Shikai: The incantation for release is "look away." The blade transforms into a watery substance that reflects material off of it. :* Shikai ability: It is effective against both physical and non-physical material and waves, allowing Naoki to produce protective barriers around allies and enemies (as well as selectively choose who or what can pass through his barriers). However, there is a limit as to what the substance can resist, making the ability unreliable as an absolute defense. Naoki gathers the water to use his ability from the environment around him. He is also capable of retrieving such water from his opponent, allowing him to weaken his enemy while strengthening himself. However, Naoki has to be within arm's reach to do so. * Bankai: Not yet revealed Behind the scenes Naoki Kawaguchi was originally created as a captain, but was converted into a lieutenant to enhance his prodigy-status. He was a role-playing character used in an off-site role-play, like another character owned by the creator, Lucia Botta. The zanpakutō's name was originally Mizuwamaru, but the kanji was forgotten by the creator. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former lieutenants Category:Soul Society Category:Royal Guard